infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shealyn Black
Shealyn Bliss Breanna Black was a young but effective vigilante, trained by her mentor and guardian, Ayden Jaubert from an early age to be a costumed superhero when she came of age. Hit-Girl is her superhero identity. Biography Early Life Born 1999, Shealyn Black was orphaned as a child when she was trapped in a burning building during an early attack on London by enemy forces. She was captured and taken Charles Xavier, co-founder of the X-Men, found Shealyn in the inferno and rescued her. Although Charles kept a close eye on Shealyn as she grew, she evidently attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., a secret intelligence agency her parents and uncle Paul worked at. In 2006, throughout an undercover mission as a middle school foreign exchange student, she was captured and almost brainwashed into serving Japanese ninja clan, but was saved by Logan (Wolverine) and Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow). Following Tony Stark's revelation of his Iron Man identity in 2008, Shealyn was recruited to become part of S.H.I.E.L.D., where she was trained until finally being appointed the title of Shadow, which she later on changed to Nightshade. Personality In contrast to her best friends Michelle Gonzales's serious persona and Kevin Jameson's happy-go-lucky personality, Shealyn is a very quiet girl, who still likes to mingle amongst others her age despite how reserved and self-cautious she is most of the time. Powers and Abilities Powers Mutant Abilities * Enhanced Agility: Due to her petite stature, Shealyn has developed an almost superhuman agility, an ability that permits her to move much more quickly than a regular human, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or much exhaustion. * Enhanced Senses: With many years of training under her belt, Shealyn has learned to attune her senses, to the point where her senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste exceed those of a regular, and considerably even other mutants, Inhumans or mutates with enhanced senses. * Enhanced Durability: She can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. She, still, can react to physical force in a human manner, so far as occasionally being affected even by human-strength-level force. She can also still be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma. * Pain Tolerance: Her tolerance for physical trauma & fatigue was far greater than the average human being even before she became a super soldier. * Healing Factor: Shealyn's healing is nowhere near that of a super-soldier, or a vampiric mutate, but it is still very quick, however limited to physical damage to her body; she cannot grow back body parts, though internal organs would be an exception. * Sensory Deprivation: '''Shealyn's main mutant power is the ability to cut one's senses, be it sight, taste, smell, touch, and hearing. This skill of hers manifests in the form of dark purple mist, which upon contact with someone, paralyzes them and cuts off all, or some of their senses as she desires. This ability does not reach full effect instantly, it creeps upon the victim, though she can retract it with her mind. * '''Explosion Touch: Shealyn also possesses the ability to cause explosions at her mere touch; this ability was the first to manifest upon her fifth birthday, in which her family passed away following the explosion caused by her. ** Explosion Manipulation: When she grows older, she eventually learns how to extend this skill till she is capable of, not only creating and shaping, but also manipulate explosions at a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner. 'Ghost Spider Abilities' Spider Physiology: After Shealyn underwent an accidental power transfer with Megan Walsh and gained Megan's powers, she gained the proportionate physical capabilities of a spider. *'Superhuman Strength:' Ghost Spider possesses considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportional strength of a spider. Her strength alone is sufficient enough to catch a 1.5-ton car that is moving at 40 miles an hour. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Ghost Spider can run and move much faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. She is also quick enough to catch up to a speeding vehicle on foot. *'Superhuman Durability:' Ghost Spider's body is inhumanly resistant towards impact force, her endurance increased in depth compared to her powers mutant durability. *'Superhuman Agility:' Ghost Spider is superhumanly agile, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances and heights without difficulty. Her bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing her to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging her bone structure. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Ghost Spider possesses a heightened sense of equilibrium which greatly enhances her balance and coordination. She is able to adjust her position by instinct, which enabled her to balance on a string of web and perform a somersault, as well as catch a web cartridge while standing on the railing of a fire escape. *'Enhanced Senses:' Ghost Spider's senses are greatly enhanced to the point where she is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. **'Enhanced Vision:' Her sense of sight is superhuman, to the point that she is forced to wear dark goggles to prevent it from handicapping her in a battle. **'Spider-Sense:' Ghost Spider's brain intakes and responses to stimuli at an accelerated rate, alerting her to dangers around her as a sixth sense. This awareness functions on a subconscious level, thus alerting Ghost Spider of dangers she cannot readily notice at first, allowing her to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat, including projectiles aimed at her from a blind spot. * '''Wall-Crawling:' Ghost Spider can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them without any need for any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows her to stick to almost any surface when willing herself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support her body, even when she is inverted above the ground. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Ghost Spider's increased metabolism allows her to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Shealyn is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, with aptitudes in chemistry, physics, and engineering. In addition, she, among a few others, was a valued member of the Midtown School of Science and Technology academic decathlon team. ** Attention to Detail: Shealyn is capable of picking out details in her surroundings to both aid her in combat and remove obstacles and hazards from her path. ** Multilingual: '''Shealyn is capable of fluently speaking 7 different languages. ** '''Toxicology: Shealyn has some experience in first aid. ** Resourcefulness: Shealyn is very resourceful, able to use her environment against her foes when needed. ** Unbreakable Will: '''Shealyn has shown on many occasions that she is incredibly tenacious, and will do anything in order to accomplish her goals and do what she believes is right. ** '''Escape Artistry: '''Shealyn has been captured numerous times, usually relying on herself to be freed. ** '''Driving Skill: '''Shealyn has shown to have excellent control of vehicles, able to lose a tail while driving a van. She has also proven to be a promising motorcyclist both on and off. * '''Marksmanship: She has shown remarkable skill with many different firearms, including pistols, shotguns and automatic weapons. * Combat Skills: She has exceedingly expert-level hand-to-hand combat skills. She can even fight blindfolded, a feat she acquired upon temporarily becoming Ghost Spider. Relationships Family of Shealyn Black * Abraham Black † - Father * Arielle Black † - Mother * Adam Black † - Brother * Paul Black † - Uncle * George Stacy - Uncle * Helen Stacy - Aunt * Gwen Stacy - Cousin * Simon Stacy - Cousin * Howard Stacy - Cousin * Gabriel Stacy - Cousin Allies of Shealyn Black * Ayden Jaubert - Mentor and Close Friend * The Gemini Network ** The G ("J") League *** The Rangers *** The Secret Warriors * Michelle Gonzales/Gadget Girl * Megan Walsh/Spider-Girl * Angelica Jones/Firestar * Karolina Dean/Lucy in the Sky * Mary-Jane Watson * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Leonard Dorian/Dark Mantle - Former Enemy (while under HYDRA control) and Ally * Marion Mohammad - Ally * Elena Shostakovitch/Arctic Blade - Former Enemy (while under HYDRA control) and Ally * Damian Shostakovitch - Former Fiance, Former Teammate and Friend * Rosalie Bains * Peggy Carter † * S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) ** Nick Fury - Ally ** Maria Hill - Ally ** Phil Coulson - Ally ** Sharon Carter - Friend * Avengers - Teammates ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Frenemy ** Thor - Friend ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Close Friend ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Close Friend ** Sam Wilson/Falcon - Friend ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Friend ** Vision - Ally ** James Rhodes/War Machine - Friend ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Friend ** J.A.R.V.I.S. * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Friend ** Laura Barton - Friend ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Ezhda Ramone-Barton - Friend ** Kate Bishop * T'Challa/Black Panther - Ally * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Starlord ** Mantis ** Drax ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot Enemies of Shealyn Black * Typhon Assembly ** Hamid Clayton ** William Alisher ** Dr. Rowle * Dr. James Whitman † - Former Ally, turned Enemy * Yamatai Residents ** Solarii Brotherhood *** Mathias *** Vladimir ** Solarii Worshipers ** Himiko ** Stormguard ** Deathless Ones * Wehrmacht * Schutzstaffel * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Attempted Killer ** Arnim Zola † ** Heinz Kruger † ** Alexander Pierce † ** STRIKE ** Jack Rollins - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Russo † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † ** Ultimo † * Loki † - Former Friend and Ally, Attempted Killer ** Chitauri ** Leviathans * Baker * Wilson * Georges Batroc * Ultron † ** Ultron Sentries † * Ulysses Klaue † * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Attempted Killer * Thaddeus Ross * Peter Parker/Spider-Man † - Fan and Situational Enemy * Helmut Zemo * Joint Counter Terrorist Centre ** Everett Ross * ISIS * Black Order ** Proxima Midnight † - Attempted Killer ** Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer ** Cull Obsidian † * Thanos - Attempted Killer * Outriders Appearances Appearances for Shealyn Black In chronological order: * Nightshade: A Kickass Beginning ** Iron Man 2 (concurrent events) ** Avengers Assemble (concurrent events) ** Worlds Collide (concurrent events) * Secret Warriors: Initiation * Secret Warriors: Rising ** The Arctic Blade (concurrent events) * Nightshade: Homecoming ** The Alter Effect (concurrent events) * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers 4 (unreleased) Category:Characters Category:The Elite Force Series Category:Earth-091991 Category:Nightshade Category:Gemini Network Category:Elite Force